Reflection
by Silluevenperrosygatos
Summary: Green eyes greet him in the mirror since he can remember, accompanied by white hair. But mirrors never showed him reflections. He always saw death. AU.


This is an AU that I wrote...months ago xD. Anyhow, I kinda like it, so it's possible that I'll write more of it...someday in the future. For now, I'll leave this here.

Warnings: Uh, kinda gruesome implications? Danny sure has a strong stomach by now...

* * *

When he's four he points at the image in the mirror, and tells her teacher what he sees. She calls his parents, and they pick him up from the hysterical woman with tired apologies. At the time, they're still deep in the first stages of the Portal's design and construction, so he gets away with a scolding and a plate of half-burnt pancakes. He doesn't understand it.

It's when he's in fourth grade that he finally understands, as Dash slams his face against the mirror, holding his arms in a painful grip. The taunts of the bullies confuse him, their abuse having suddenly taken a new twist towards a more physical way. They mock him, asking what he sees in the mirror, and he tells them, detailing his description to the proverbial t. Danny is suddenly thrown against the pile, an expression of disgust and fear in the bullies' eyes, and they quickly run away, without forgetting to call him the usual 'freak' as they escape. Straightening his sore body, he looks at the mirror.

Green eyes return his stare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

_There are no such things as worlds through mirrors. That's only folklore._

Danny starts to hate mirrors in sixth grade, and hates even more the fact that the school has them everywhere. In truth, any reflecting surface is enough for him to _see_.

It scares him.

Once he understands the meaning of what he sees, it scares him.

He runs away from green eyes like an injured animal from death.

_(Because that's what they are.)_

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

"_An image in the mirror is only the reflection of light."_

Danny stopped believing that long ago. And still, he hears it constantly, from his sister to his friends. He knows they're trying to help.

But he isn't ill (_he isn't making things up_).

...Or at least, he thinks he isn't.

At fourteen he just shrugs it off, more concerned with things as school or bullies. He never was able to know _when_, so it's really useless to fret over it.

(Still, he avoids mirrors like the plague, and the only one at which he looks is in the bathroom of his home.)

Sam still tries to convince him of telling her what he sees in people like, for example, Paulina. He still refuses, now too disgusted by what the reflections show.

-You can see the death of a person, Danny! How cool is that?-she mutters excited, the fascination with death typical of her age obvious in her words.

He disagrees. It's no fun to see a bloodied body impaled by a construction beam, or the purple face of someone who choked with a piece of fruit.

_It's no fun to see corpses._

And in the mornings, green eyes greet him, intense and slightly glowing, as he prepares himself for school.

(When he was younger, he was very surprised the first time he saw the tips of his grown hair, _black _as a moonless night. He was even more confused at gaining the knowledge that his eyes were _blue_.)

...

Then, his parents finished the Portal.

It didn't work.

Sam and Tucker came, and Danny put on a hazmat suit, planing to go and look inside. A voice whispered in the back of his mind, but he kept assuring himself that those _were the wrong colors_.

He went inside, the ominous darkness of the machine greeting him as an omen. His hair stood on end as he walked, looking for some lump or piece out of place. A cable got entangled in his feet, and he tripped.

The machine turned on.

An eternity later, Danny lied on the floor, body twitching slightly as electricity still sparked from his body. The voice of his friends slowly returned him to reality, and he painfully lifted himself from the floor, looking at them and taking notice of the way a green light from his back illuminated their bodies and tinted their eyes, wide in fear.

He looked at the mirror. Green eyes greeted him.

But this time, he knew they weren't his _reflection_'s anymore.


End file.
